Grave Matters (quest)
The Grave Matters quest is activated by talking to Gillian if the player has the Cathedral Map, which is dropped by The Defiler, in his/her possession. The player would go to the graveyard by the church. If the adventurer dropped the Cathedral Map on the huge grave they found there, it would open up the entrance to the Demon Crypts. Initiation: :"My grandmother often tells me stories about the strange forces that inhabit the graveyard outside of the church. And it may well interest you to hear one of them. She said that if you were to leave the proper offering in the cemetary, enter the cathedral to pray for the dead, and then return, the offering would be altered in some strange way. I don't know if that is just the talk of an old sick woman, but anything seems possible these days." NPC Quotes Deckard Cain: :"There was a time when this town was a frequent stop for travelers from far and wide. Much has changed since then. But hidden caves and buried treasure are common fantasies of any child. Wirt seldom indulges in youthful games. So it may just be his imagination." Wirt: :"Hmmm. A vast and mysterious treasure you say. Mmmm. Maybe I could be interested in picking up a few things from you. Or better yet, don't you need some rare and expensive supplies to get you through this ordeal?" Pepin: :"I really don't have time to discuss some map that you are looking for. I have many sick people that require my help and yours as well." Ogden: :"I'll bet that Wirt saw you coming and put on an act just so he could laugh at you later when you were running around the town with your nose in the dirt. I'd ignore it." Griswold: :"A what?! This is foolishness. There's no treasure buried here in Tristram. Let me see that!! Ah, look these drawings are inaccurate. They don't match our town at all. I'd keep my mind on what lies below our cathedral and not what lies below our topsoil." Farnham: :"Listen here. Come close. I don't know if you know what I know, but you've have really got something here. That's a map." Adria: :"Maintain your quest. Finding a treasure that is lost is not easy. Finding a treasure that is hidden less so. I will leave you with this. Do not let the sands of time confuse your search." Trivia * In the original Diablo I, Gillian was supposed to give a quest that was removed to add more content to the game. It is possible that this quest may be inspired by the aforementioned missing quest. * It is not possible to ask Gillian for more information, as every time the player clicks on her she will repeat the quest initiation speech. * The townsfolk's comments on this quest use speech files recorded for a quest that was cut from the final version of the game. The quest involved searching for a buried treasure somewhere in Tristram.